1000 Times Forever
by ari2266
Summary: Tenpou and Kenren discuss sexual orientation. WARNING: YAOI - LEMON! Sexual references! This is part of an art trade with Adi-san who ROCKS! Ps - I don't own Saiyuki. Oh - and this is a one-shot Smut...


"C'mon Tenpou! Move your ass!"

The field marshal puffed in exhaustion at the general's gruelling pace. Why had he agreed to this? It had seemed like a good idea at the time…. Not that he was in much position to discuss said arrangement…

-------------

Tenpou and Kenren were enjoying a relaxing game of cards when the inevitable topic had arisen. A topic that most of the younger captains and quite a few of the more curious deities were eager to hear the answer of... from the both of them.

Sexual orientation.

What was their heading? Did their compass' point north for each other? Or was it simply what they said – "a very close friendship"? Either way, the two of them had finally decided to discuss their mixed up relationship – the bottles of empty sake lined the table, testifying to how they actually CAME to this topic of conversation.

"So, 'Ten-kun'," Kenren cooed in a poor imitation of their youngest heretic friend, "What's your choice? Are you a ladies man, or... well... a man's man?" He slurred his words slightly, the alcohol taking a much stronger effect on him that Tenpou. Though his face was flushed, and his movements wobbly, he still managed to look his superior in the eye, to try to analyse his answer.

"Neither." Came the soft reply.

Kenren groaned at the answer, it was too... open to interpretation. He fell away from the small table and lay on his back, sake cup lying by his cheek. Closing his eyes, he yelled out to the older man, "you can't just leave it at that, man – you gotta actually have a preference!" He hiccupped slightly, and twitched as he heard the sound of a sake cup being thrown against the wall, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. He sighed – he hated how fragile the pottery in heaven was. Everything here shattered or turned to dust, so carefully was it crafted, but in the mortal world... things broke. It was simple and easy and obvious. It didn't blow away with the wind or become indistinguishable. Things were in pieces – pieces that were easy to see, feel and understand.

Kenren wished that Tenpou was like a mortal object. Then MAYBE he would see what lay beneath the enigma of the man.

So caught up in his thoughts, the redhead failed to notice the extra presence by his side, the feel of soft cloth brushing over his bare chest, or the deep breathing of someone very close to him. He DID however feel the soft caress of skin across his lips, and his eyes flew open in surprise.

Slowly brushing his fingertips over the man's face, Tenpou's lips twitched and he leaned down so his tongue could glide along Kenren's earlobe, up along the ridge and around the dark opening. He whispered into that space.

"So you want to know my preference? I should think it was obvious... Or do I need to explain further?" He bit down into the earlobe, enough to make Kenren arch off the floor and clench his teeth against the pain. Tenpou released the captive flesh, and while the general panted trying to recover his already drunken senses, he ripped open the barely concealing jacket, exposing the tanned, chiselled chest of the red headed man.

Kenren gasped at the feeling of air hitting his bare skin, and quickly scrambled to his knee's, backing against the rear wall of the small room, heart racing. Just what was going on? He had had daydreams like this... but... this was real... this was... his superior officer! This had to be a dream!

His dream was thrown into paradise as Tenpou crossed the room without a word and pulled Kenren bodily towards him, crushing their lips together in a kiss that was every bit as desperate as the feelings he had kept locked inside for all those years. He played with the mans mouth as a cat does a mouse... letting him pull back for air, only for a second before claiming it again, pressing harder and harder, till their teeth scraped against each other, and their breath was ragged from the gymnastic of their tongues.

However, Kenren was every bit the experienced man his reputation led everyone to believe. He had allowed Tenpou to capture his mouth, but had quickly dominated with his surpassing skill and expert tongue. Tenpou gasped in shock as Kenren did things to his mouth that were beyond pleasurable. He moaned into that kiss, pulling the general closer as the redheads' own arms grasped Tenpou's hips and thrust forward, so he could feel the need that he shared for the man.

The field marshal grinned, his mind spinning at the pleasure Kenren could give from a simple kiss. He wondered what the man could do if he really put his mind to it? Thinking about this strategically (as he always did) Tenpou gradually pulled away from the redhead, and began a slow, sensual strip tease. The general's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth watered in lust. This was a shock – the field marhall was always so calm and placid... where had this newfound boldness come from? Or better yet – where had it been hiding?

Kenren had to will himself to stay motionless, his cock throbbing as Tenpou slip off the last remaining item of clothing.... his underwear. Kenren drooled slightly as the brunette man stuck his ass out slightly to remove the troublesome item. God... he just wanted to grasp those silky hips and pound in till he had the man screaming his name in pure, unadulterated ecstasy. But he would take his time. If what Tenpou had suggested was correct, he was not a virgin, but he was still a beginner. Kenren grinned... he had a lot to teach the man...

Tenpou had begun moving back to Kenren, and the redhead finally saw the mans assets for the first time. He gaped. Tenpou must have had a freaking horse for a father! The brunette man grinned and blushed, and Kenren realised he had said his thought out loud, breaking the silence that had descended since that first kiss. Not missing his chance to take control of the situation, the redhead grinned wider and placed one hand on his superiors quivering waist, pulling him forward.

"What? Is it true? I mean, no normal man can be that well endowed without some kind of cross breeding." He smirked as Tenpuo flushed, embarrassed and slightly angered at the generals' accusation.

"You're complaining about the equipment?" The field marshal replied, a small, tear in his eye, as he used all his acting ability to appear hurt. It worked. Kenren knelt quickly, cupping Tenpou's face and pulling him around to stare fiercely into his eyes.

"Never. Never ever. Don't think I would let you go so easily. After all... you're the one who opened Pandora's Box here…" He pulled Tenpous face down, pressing his lips to the other mans' in a desperate kiss, as he tried urgently to shimmy out of his tight leather pants.

Tenpou broke the kiss, and nearly burst out laughing at Kenren's bizarre situation. The general obviously never wore underwear, and as such, his pants always caused much consternation to the higher ups, as the y didn't really leave anything to the imagination. What was even more amusing was that Kenren usually spent twenty minutes and a lot of effort to actually get them on, and to get them off he needed a lot of leg space. Right now, he was stuck, the leather trapping his legs, so that he was kneeling, his erection pointing sky wards, and his pants pulled only to his knees.

Kenren smirked in thought, then grabbed his partner spinning him around so he lay on his back, facing him. Tenpu's laughter stopped suddenly at the predatory gleam in the redheads' eye. "D…don't you want some help…. Getting those off?" The brunette stuttered, pointing to his trousers. Kenren grinned wider, leaning in so his body pressed firmly against Tenpou's. "Oh… you can help me 'get off' of you want, though I don't really need to have my pants ALL the way off to do that…" He said, his vulgar words only inflaming the field marshalls lust.

Kenren grinned and slowly crept his way down the brunette mans' body, until his head was perfectly positioned. Tenpou seemed a little confused, and raised his head to see what the general was up to. "Hey! What are you – uhnAH!" His words melted away as he felts Kenrens warm, wet mouth enclose over his throbbing manhood. He had only just becomes accustomed to that when the general moved, pushing his mouth up and down on Tenpou's enormous erection, pumping him with long, hard motions.

The field marshal felt his world spin, break, then shatter into pieces as his pleasure was stroked again an d again by his lover. Reaching down, he grasped Kenrens' head and began pushing him faster and faster onto his cock, increasing the pace and the pressure until he felt he could take it now more. "Oh… Kami… Ken… ren…I don't think I can… ah!... PLEASE!... do it!..."

Kenren removed his mouth from the flushed faced field marshal, and swiftly reached around, feeling the brunettes pulsating ass. Oh yeah… he was ready. Grasping Tenpou's hips in his hard, muscled hands, he lifted the man to his own hips, removing one hand to help guide his rock hard cock. Feeling the entrance before him, Kenren couldn't restrain himself any longer, and thrust in with wild abandon. He threw back his head and groaned, open mouthed, holding Tenpous' hips as close to his body as possible. The field marshal cried out, throwing his arms out and clawing at the woven carpets, his back arching at the incredible mixture of pain and pleasure.

Their breathing was deep and harsh as Kenren slowly pulled out of his lover, hands still gripping his hips tightly. Tenpou gasped, and clenched the carpet, preparing himself for what was to come. The Kenren pulled until only the tip was left inside that tight, dark passage, before clenching his teeth and pushing back in swiftly, with a released breath that sounded like a long, drawn out 'aaah'. Tenpous cried out, calling his the general's name, as the pace of their lovemaking increased.

Kenren sweated, his hips thrusting forward in a steady tempo, earning his name to be yelled again and again. He threw back his head, his buttocks clenching as he flexed in and out, in and out. Releasing Tenpou's hips, he reached down to grasp the brunette's shoulders, lifting him so he sat straddling the Kenren's lap. Tenpou lost his senses as this new position pressed on all new centres of pleasure within him. He threw back his head, and used his own legs to push up off the floor, then drop, impaling himself back upon Kenren's rigid shaft.

Kenren cried out at Tenpou's action, and responded by reaching between them to grasp the mans cock, pumping his hand up and down, eliciting a deep groan from his throat. Tenpou felt himself rising, felt a deep pressure in his stomach, which travelled lower and lower as he raised and dropped himself, heightening his pleasure at his own pace. He knew he was close – there was no way he could hold out much longer if Kenren continued to milk him that way, not to mention how good it felt to have the mans long, hard cock quivering inside him, pressing against his inner pleasure and turning him to putty.

He was so close.

"Kenren… I…-"

"Don't stop! Oh… GOD! Don't stop... Tenpou…"

Tenpous eyes widened, and his body shook at Kenrens words. He had reduced him – the general Kenren – to pleading for release! With a small grin, Tenpou increased his pace, his ass slapping gently against the redhead's thighs, earning him groans of unrestrained pleasure form the man. "Ah! Tenpou…don't…don't stop! Please! I'm so close…." Suddenly, the general gave up on his own advice, and shifted forward, flipping Tenpou onto his knees, and sliding into him from behind, giving full release to his lust.

Tenpou could only close his eyes and curl his toes, as the general pounded into him from behind – his rough, wild thrusts completely animalistic. He felt an all new thrill from this direction, and felt Kenrens hand snake around and continue its administrations on his member. "Aaaah!" Tenpous cried out, his climax so close, he could taste it in his throat. He thrust himself backwards in time with the generals thrusts, trying to match his frantic pace, its speed finally tipping him over the inevitable cliff…

"Uh! Kenren!"

He thrust his hips forward, into that tight, slicked fist, feeling his unimaginable climax roll through him like a tidal wave. His spine felt on fire, and he nearly screamed in pleasure of the release. He heard his name called out in a guttural groan, and knew his lover had followed him in the overwhelming ecstasy. Trembling with exhaustion, he collapsed onto his chest, feeling Kenrens tightly muscled body lower onto him from behind, sweat slicked and heaving.

The two quickly caught their breath, their endurance training allowing them to recover quickly. Kenren gently lifted himself off the brunette beneath him, and struggled to pull up his pants, which were still caught around his knees. Tenpou rolled onto his side, and grinned at the sight. Honestly, the man needed a servant just for his pants! Which reminded him…

"Kenren. What… are we gonna do about… This?" He asked, waving his arms around to indicate their naked bodies, the strewn clothing and the obvious aftermath of passionate sex. Kenren finished with the final button, and raised his head, grinning in a decidedly intimidating way. Tenpou felt immediatly anxious.

"We're not going to do anything," He replied causing a mixed feeling of relief and sadness in the brunette man. "We are going to continue as normal – two military men, working side by side." Tenpou nodded, knowing strategically, it was best if they forgot this whole event. To reminisce, or even revisit this kind of thing could have fatal repercussions for many people. Though for him, letting it go was not going to be so easy.

"… Working in the training grounds." Kenren finished, looking expectantly at the Field Marshall. Tenpou shook his head, and smiled apologetically at the man – he had not been listening at all. Kenren frowned, and repeated himself.

"I SAID: we can do this thing if you really want to, though it will have to be in secret. God knows how long I've wanted you, but I'm not going to jeopardise YOUR future. Mines already fucked, so I couldn't give a shit. You though…" He blushed suddenly and turned away, mumbling under hiss breath. Tenpou stared at him wide eyed – had he heard correctly? Kenren wanted to be with him? He began gathering his clothes, waiting for the man to continue, unwilling to jump to conclusions until he heard the whole plan.

"So… because the evidence can be so … damning…. I decided that to explain your extra 'exercise', I can say you're actually doing extra training sessions with me. However to make it realistic, we will have to be seen working in the training grounds" Kenren finished, placing his jacket around him once more, and turning to see Tenpou's reaction to his idea. He need not even have worried.

"Of course. That sounds like the smartest course of action to take. I agree. As long as…" He blushed, surprising the redheaded man," As long as we can stay together, I don't care – I'll do whatever it takes." He looked up, his verdant eyes asking Kenren, begging him to agree, to say 'yes'.

Kenren smiled, and pulled his lover closer, cupping his cheek with one hand as he leaned in to brush his lips against Tenpou's.

"Of course I'll stay with you. Forever."

--------------------------

"I said MOVE, Tenpou!"

The field marshal growled, and ran faster, trying to keep up with the pace. Dammit.... if he knew it was going to be THIS much trouble...

He stopped, panting, and looked to the top of the hill, where Kenren stood, grinning at him like some kind of warped over lord.

... He would do it all over again. 100 times. 1000 times. It didn't matter, as long as they could stay together...

...Forever.

FIN.


End file.
